Outboard motors have been used for many years to propel smaller boats and other watercraft. Conventional outboard motors typically include a two-stroke or four-stroke internal combustion engine. More recently, in response to consumer demand for quieter and more environmentally friendly outboard motors, manufacturers have begun producing electric outboard motors.
Generating power for electrically driven outboard motors presents several challenges. For example, the power provided by on-board batteries to the electric motor is generally provided at high current levels, resulting in heavy and/or unwieldy cables, which can be difficult to handle. In addition, electrically powered outboard motors typically require data connections, and arrangements that ensure secure connections among the components that power the boat. Accordingly, there remains a need in the industry for connection assemblies suitable for electric boat power, and/or other high-demand power installations.